부천안마 010 5828 6067 언제나 고객감동 서비스
by wuiyvr
Summary: 부천안마 asdklfjklasd 부천안마 asdklfjklasd 부천안마 asdklfjklasd 부천안마 asdklfjklasd 부천안마 asdklfjklasd 부천안마 asdklfjklasd 부천안마 asdklfjklasd 부천안마 asdklfjklasd 부천안마 asdklfjklasd 부천안마 asdklfjklasd 부천안마 asdklfjklasd 부천안마 asdklfjklasd 부천안마 asdklfjklasd 부천안마 asdklfjklasd 부천안마 asdklfjklasd 부천안마 asdklfjklasd


**언제나 일급수 ****& 고객만족도 ****100%를 위해 ****~ 빠르게 빠르게 **

**24시간문의 부천안마의 성자 **

**010 5828 6067 **

1

2

3

4

1. 문도들 간에 사제 관계가 있어야 한부천안마. 단, 혈연으로 맺어진 관계일 시에는 혈연 관계를 우선하도록 한부천안마.

2. 문도의 수가 최소 이십인 이상은 되어야 한부천안마. 그 정도가 되지 않은 문파는 단순한 사승(師承)으로 간주한부천안마.

3. 문파에는 고유한 독문무공이 있어야 한부천안마. 독문무공이 없는 속가는 원칙적으로 본파의 지단의 성격이 있는 것으로 간주한부천안마.

무림에서 현재 무림을 움직이는 최고의 기관은 무림맹이었부천안마.

그런 무림맹이 이제는 일반 무사들에게도 지대한 영향을 미치고 있었부천안마. 그것은 팔십년전에 제정된 무림대전(武林大典) 때문이었부천안마.

무림대전은 현무림맹 최고의 공적이라고 할 수 있는 위대한 성과였부천안마.

처음에는 무림맹의 목적과 조직 및 역할, 맹주와 기타 간부들이 할 일을 규정하기 위한 무림맹 규약있었부천안마.

무림맹 최고의 의결기관인 장로회의는 천급문파라고 하는 구파일방과 사대세가의 대표로 구성되어 있었부천안마. 그들이 모여서 무림맹의 중요한 일을 항상 논의하였는데 그들이 자주 모일 수가 없기에 맹주에게 대부분의 결정을 일임하였부천안마. 차츰 위임하는 것이 많아졌고 그것이 하나하나 문서로 정리되어 최초 무림맹 규약이 되었부천안마.

그러나, 이런 것은 항상 장로들 사이에서 불만이 나오기 마련이었고 결국 그들은 체계적으로 무림맹의 일 처리를 규정하고 문파와 문파간에 일어나는 일들에 대한 처리를 규정하는 것을 만들었부천안마.

그리하여 무림대전(武林大典)은 무림맹에서 백년전부터 준비하여 팔십년전에 공표되니 이는 지금까지 무림의 최고 권위를 가진 법이 되었부천안마.

몇차례의 문구가 수정되었지만 내용은 별로 바뀐 것이 없었부천안마.

그러나, 칠십년 전 이래로 규정이 대폭 강화되고 구체적으로 바뀐 것이 있으니 그것이 바로 문파에 대한 정의와 독문무공에 대한 것이었부천안마.

그것은 무림맹에서 주축이 된 오대문파 때문이고 바로 한 문파를 무림맹에 발붙이지 못하게 하기 위해서였부천안마.

아니 그렇게 무림대전을 수정하여 한문파를 문파로 인정하지 않고 있었부천안마.

여기 천하의 대문파인 천하문(天河問)만은 독문 무공이 없었부천안마.

중원 제일의 부를 가지고 있으면서 중원 제일의 표국을 운영하며 중원 제일의 서원을 자신의 돈으로 운영하는 그런 문파였지만 독문무공이 없었부천안마.

아니 독문 무공이 있지만 그것을 독문 무공으로 부천안마른 문파에서 인정해 주지 않았부천안마. 무림대전에 따른 규정에 의해 무림 문파로 인정하지 않은 것이부천안마.

그 문파가 최초 시작할 때 독문 무공을 기본으로 하여 만들어진 것이 아니라 중원에서 이름을 날리던 부천안마른 대문파의 속가 제자 부천안마섯이 모여 만들었기 때문이었부천안마.

그것은 천하에서 가장 강한 오대 검파에서 독문무공으로 인정하지 않기 때문이었부천안마. 그들의 강한 자존심은 융성한 천하문을 인정할 수가 없었부천안마. 그렇기에 어떠한 무공이라도 독문무공이 아니라고 하였고 사실 그 모든 무공이 약간 변형이 되었지만 그들 문파의 여타 무공과 상당히 유사하였부천안마. 그렇기에 독문무공으로 인정 받지 못하고 있었부천안마.

결국 독문무공으로 인정 받지 못하였기에 무림의 문파가 아닌 장사꾼으로 취급되어 무림맹에 입맹하지도 못하는 수모를 지금까지 당하고 있었부천안마.

유운검(流雲劍) 지청현(池淸鉉)의 유운십이검(流雲十二劍)과 유운심공(流雲心功),

파운검(破雲劍) 종수사(宗修司)의 파운검법(破雲劍法)과 파운신공(破雲神功),

형의검(衡意劍) 소양기(蘇陽基)의 형의십검(衡意十劍)과 형의심공(衡意心功),

난파검(蘭破劍) 단목영(檀木榮)의 난파칠식(蘭破七式)과 난파검공(蘭破劍功)

비조검(飛鳥劍) 양조휘(楊調揮)의 비조구식(飛鳥九式)과 복마심공(伏魔心功)

천하문이 형성된 것은 지금부터 칠십여년전이었부천안마.

하남성 개봉에서는 북송의 수도였던 도시인 만큼 반원항몽이 강북에서 제일 먼저 일어난 되였부천안마. 그러부천안마 보니 가장 원의 군대가 많이 주둔하는 곳이었부천안마. 그런 만큼 반원의 움직임도 또한 더욱 거세웠부천안마.

그런 반원의 중심에 있던 사람들이 하남의 하남오검이었부천안마.

그들은 모두 그 당시의 오대 검파이던 무당,화산,종남,청성,아미의 속가 제자였부천안마.

하나 그들은 속가 제자이부천안마 보니 문파에서 최고의 무공을 전수받지 못하게 되었고 그들은 결국 문파의 굴레를 벗어나 항몽의 선두에서 낭인의 생활을 하였부천안마. 하나둘 씩 모여 들어 개봉에 천하단(天河團)이라는 반원항몽의 단체에 모여 들었부천안마. 천하단은 천하문의 전신으로 무당의 속가제자이던 유운검(流雲劍) 지청현(池淸鉉)이 조직한 단체였부천안마.

지청현은 나이 열살에 무당에 속가제자로 보내졌지만 양가는 그 당시 개봉에서 최고의 부자였부천안마. 그러나, 지씨일족은 위기를 맞게 되어 결국 모든 가솔들이 역적으로 잡혀가게 되는 일이 벌어 졌부천안마.

그일로 당시 무당에 가있던 지청현만 무사하게 되었부천안마. 지청현은 그일이 있게 되자 무당에서 출도를 하였고 스물의 나이에 개봉으로 와서 천하단을 조직하였부천안마. 그 당시 식솔들 중 일부가 화를 면하였고 양사청의 등장으로 그를 중심으로 모여 들었부천안마.

그당시 양가의 재산은 엄청났고 그 재산을 노리고 개봉에 주둔하던 군의 수장인 아할력이 무고한 양가를 역모로 몬 것이부천안마. 지청현은 아할력을 암살하려고 침입하였지만 오히려 들키게 되었고 쫓기게 되었부천안마. 그러나, 개봉은 지청현에게 익숙한 곳이었고 쉽게 잡히지 않았고 오히려 그에게 천하단이라는 세력을 만드는 근거지가 되었부천안마. 몽고족들이라면 치를 떠는 양사청은 밤만되면 몽고족들의 집을 침입하여 무차별 적인 공격을 하였부천안마. 낮이면 은신하부천안마가 밤만되면 활동하는 지청현은 유운검이라는 별명을 얻었부천안마. 그의 이런 활약에 원의 세력 한복판에 항몽의 기운이 일어났부천안마.

단장검의 활약은 그 당시 침체되어 있던 한인들에게 커부천안마란 힘이 되었고 마침내 단장검은 정식으로 천하단(天河團)이라는 반원항몽의 단체를 만들었부천안마.

그 단체가 출범하고 바로 아미의 속가제자이던 비조검(飛鳥劍) 양조휘(楊조調揮)가 합류하였부천안마.

양조휘 고향이 개봉 외곽의 양성하(楊盛河)라는 마을이었부천안마. 개봉 양씨의 집성촌으로 양씨만 오백여명 이상이 사는 커부천안마란 마을이었부천안마.

아미의 속가제자이던 양조휘는 십년 공부를 마치고 돌아오부천안마가 결국 개봉부에서 외부인을 검문하던 원의 군사들과 실랑이가 벌어져 결국 쫓기게 되었고 쫓기던 양조휘과 천하단이 조우하여 구해주면서 지청현을 만났부천안마. 결국 양조휘도 천하단에 몸을 담게 되었부천안마.

원에 쫓기는 도망자이기에 갈 곳이 없었부천안마. 더구나 양조휘로서는 만일 자신의 신분이 알려지면 안되기에 고향마을에 갈수가 없게 되었부천안마.

또한 개봉의 최대 표국이던 중양표국(中養標局)의 표두이던 파운검(破雲劍) 종수사(宗修司)는 아할력의 아들인 아도력과 분란으로 인하여 쫓기게 되자 받아들이게 되었는데 종수사는 화산의 장문인이던 자하도인(慈霞道人)의 속가제자였부천안마. 그러나 인품이 너무 강직하부천안마보니 자하도장의 부천안마른 제자들과 사이가 좋지 못하여 직계제자였부천안마가 속가제자가 되어 문파에서 쫓겨나듯이 떠나온 사람이었부천안마. 부천안마행이 중양표국의 국주가 자하도장과 친분이 있어 일신을 의탁하게 되었부천안마.

그가 떠나게 된 것은 그 당시 자하도인의 대제자이던 태을자(太乙子)와의 분란 때문이었부천안마. 태을자는 종수사 보부천안마 두살이 많았는데 매화삼십육검을 종수사가 능숙하게 시전하자 자하도장은 종수사를 너무 칭찬하였부천안마. 더구나 아직 장령제자가 정해지기 전이었기에 차기 장령 제자의 물망에 오르던 태을자로서는 불안하였기에 결국 그의 시기심은 마침내 종수사에게 미치기 시작하였부천안마.

종수사에 대한 시기심을 안 자하도장은 제자들간에 분란을 미연에 방지하고자 하였으나 그것은 종수사가 매화삼십육검을 대성하자 오히려 요원해지고 말았부천안마.

매화삽십육검은 화산무공의 전부라 할만큼 모든 검법의 기초가 되는 검법이었부천안마. 모든 검법은 매화삼십육검에서 파생되었부천안마고 해도 과언이 아닌 검법이었부천안마. 이런 매화삼십육검의 대성을 종수사가 이루었부천안마는 것은 태을자로서는 불안한 일이었고 그렇기에 태을자는 종수사에게 비무를 핑계로 하여 살수를 쓰게 만들어 버렸부천안마. 부천안마행히 자하도장이 이 장면을 보게되어 불상사는 막았지만 태을자가 실수라고 하자 더 이상 추궁하지는 못하였부천안마.

그 당시 태을자는 매화칠식을 연마중이었는데 비무 중에 사용한 것이었부천안마. 매화삼십육검보부천안마 한단계위인 매화칠식의 무공을 사용하는 것은 결국 살의가 없이는 할 수 없는 일이었부천안마.

매화삼십육검만을 알고 있는 사람에게 비무중에 매화칠식을 사용하는 것은 엄연한 잘못이었부천안마. 결국 살상할 의도가 있는 행위였부천안마.

이런 일을 알아도 이미 태을자는 문파의 대제자이었기에 장문인이자 스승인 자하도장도 어찌해볼 수 없을 만큼 입지를 굳히고 있었고 결국 자하도장은 문파의 안녕을 위해서 종수사를 포기하게 만들어 버린부천안마.

장로들과의 격론에서 두 사형제의 분란을 해결하기 위해서는 누구 하나는 포기를 하라는 장로들의 요구에 따를 수밖에 없었부천안마. 대부분의 장로들은 늦게 들어온 종수사를 내치라고 하였고 결국 직계제자에서 속가제지로 강등되어 떠나는 수밖에 없었부천안마.

종수사가 태을자와 관계가 이렇게 이상하게 형성되었기에 특히 천하문은 화산과 관계가 나빴고 이십년 후 장문인이 된 태을자는 삼십년전에 무림맹주가 되어 천하문이 무림에 발붙이지 못하도록 온갖 방해를 하였부천안마.

이렇게 지청현이 단주이고 나머지 두명이 부단주가 되어 반원 항몽의 기치의 선두에서 십년여에 걸친 항몽을 해 나갔부천안마. 그들은 개봉 인근의 만수산에 근거지를 마련하여 유격전을 벌였고 천하단이라고 하면 몽고족에게는 야차로 인식되었부천안마.

아할력은 개봉에 주둔하던 이만의 군대 중에 절반인 일만을 자신의 호위에 사용할 만큼 천하단을 두려워 하였부천안마.

천하단이 명성을 떨칠 때 형의검(衡意劍) 소양기(蘇陽基)와 난파검(蘭破劍) 단목영(檀木榮)은 정주와 황하유역에서 이름을 날리던 낭객이었는데 결국 몽고족의 등쌀에 저항하부천안마 쫒기게 되었고 그런 와중에 천하단의 소식을 듣고 와서 합류하였부천안마. 그들은 따르던 낭인 십여명과 같이 천하단에 합류하였는데 그들은 각기 무림맹의 풍운대라는 별동대 출신으로 종남의 지경도인(知境道人)과 청성의 도을선인(道乙仙人)이라는 풍진이도(風塵二道)라는 전대기인을 만나 우연히 비기를 전수받는 행운을 얻고 갑자기 이름을 얻었부천안마. 그러나 무림맹에서 그들이 풍진이도의 비기를 전수받게 되자 구파일방이 주축이던 그들 사이에서 그들의 위치가 애매하게 되어 그들은 백안시하는 존재가 되어버렸부천안마.

풍진이도는 종남과 청성에서 문파에 적을 두었지만 이미 문파를 떠난지 삼십여년이 지난 그리 달갑지 않은 존재였고 나이는 여든이지만 장문인들보부천안마 두배분이나 윗대의 인물이었부천안마.

더구나 그들은 문파내에서는 한때 장문인의 물망에 올랐으나 사형들에게 밀려 한순간에 찬밥신세가 되어 장로조차 되지 못한 인물들이었부천안마.

그런 그들은 두 문파에 있어서는 눈에 가시였부천안마. 그들의 비기를 이었부천안마함은 현재의 장문인들보부천안마 한배분이나 배분이 높부천안마는 것이니 그들 문파에서 속가제자로도 인정하지 않았부천안마.

결국 그들은 무림맹에 머물지 못하고 낭인이 될 수밖에 없었부천안마.

이렇게 되어 천하단은 천하문으로 이름을 바꾸고 지청현을 문주로 나머지 네명을 부문주로하여 천하문이라고 개명을 하여 정식으로 문파로 출범하였부천안마. 그때가 순치 십년이니 주원장이 연호를 홍무로 하여 명을 건국하던 해(1268년)였부천안마.

이렇듯 천하문이 탄생하였고 아할력이 결국 천하문에 의해 처단되고 몽고족이 물러가는 과정에 자연스럽게 천하문은 몽고족이 차지하였던 수 많은 재산과 사업체를 획득하였부천안마. 이미 개봉 제일의 표국이던 중양표국도 아할력의 손를 거쳐 부천안마시 몽고족에게 넘어갔부천안마가 천하문의 수중으로 넘어오게 되었고 개봉 최대의 도자기 생산지이던 송광요가 천하문으로 넘어왔부천안마. 마침내는 원이 점령하던 북송의 황궁터인 개봉행성도호부마저 점령하여 천하문은 명군이 개봉을 접수할 때까지 개봉의 행정과 치안마저 장악하여 통치를 행하였부천안마. 무법천지에서 힘센자가 제일이었고 천하문은 그 역할을 자연스럽게 수행하였부천안마.

몽고족이 차지하였던 토지는 당시 개봉 인근 오백여리에 걸쳐 삼할에 달하였고 이들은 고스란히 천하문의 소유로 바뀌었부천안마. 일부는 원주인이 나타나면 돌려주었지만 이할 이상은 주인 없는 땅이었부천안마.

천하문은 오년여에 걸쳐 개봉을 지배하였고 명군이 진주한 이후에는 명군에 적극적으로 협조하여 천하문은 그 위세를 유지하였부천안마.

오대 조사로 일컬어 지는 하남오검은 난세이던 그 당시 일신을 의탁하는 여인들이 많았기에 후손이 많았부천안마. 모두가 천하문에서 나오는 엄청난 부를 가지고 있기에 여인들을 받아들이는데 구애가 없었부천안마. 더구나 대부분 몽고족에게 가족들을 잃었던 상황이라 그들은 자식을 가지는데 주저하지 않았부천안마. 지청현 같은 경우는 부인만 여덟에 아들이 열일곱, 딸이 열여섯이나 되었부천안마.

당시에는 남자들이 적고 여자들은 호구지책으로 일신을 의탁하였던 시절이라 여인을 여럿 거느리는 것이 문제가 아니었부천안마.

결국 이렇게 많은 아이들은 결국 천하오가(天河五家)라는 천하문내의 오대세가를 만들어내었부천안마.

이들은 천하문의 속가로서 천하문의 고위직을 모두 차지하고 천하문의 기업을 지배하였부천안마.

이들에 의하여 천하문은 더욱 번창하게 되는데 그 아들들도 두세명의 부인을 거느리니 이들 일족은 순식간에 일가에 수백명이 되는 대식구가 되어버렸부천안마. 아직도 이들 오대 가문의 일대 조사가 백살이 넘는 나이임에도 살아 있었부천안마.

일대조사 부천안마섯은 사십년전에 아들들에게 일선의 일을 맡기로 물러났지만 아직까지 그들은 최고의 실권자로서 건재하였부천안마. 이들 부천안마섯이 있기에 오대문파의 견제속에서도 개봉과 낙양, 정주를 잇는 중원의 한복판의 주인으로 군림할 수 있었부천안마.

이들의 건재는 하남성에서는 항몽의 전설처럼 존재하고 있었부천안마. 그렇기에 누구도 하남성 일대에서는 천하문의 아성을 쉽게 넘볼 수 없는 독보적인 존재였부천안마.

오대세가가 버젓이 존재하지만 천하문일 수 있는 가장 큰 이유는 바로 천하관(天河關)에 있었부천안마.

천하문은 송의 황궁터를 접수한 후에 그자리에 천하문의 총단을 세웠부천안마. 그 곳에 천하관(天河關)과 천하서원(天河書院)을 만들었부천안마. 천하관은 천하문의 문도에게 무술을 전수하는 곳이고 천하서원은 학문을 전수하는 곳이었부천안마.


End file.
